


Наверх и без вазелина

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Сэм Вессон любит свою работу, Дин Смит тоже.





	Наверх и без вазелина

— Вессон, немедленно ко мне!

Кадык дернулся, и рука немного дрогнула.

— Наверх и без вазелина? — спросил коллега из бокса напротив. Трот. Взяли недавно, на освободившуюся вакансию. 

Сэм кивнул, сдерживаясь, как только мог. Видит бог, он старался взять себя в руки, но вызов наверх выбил из колеи. 

— Видимо босс вставил ему пистон, и он решил оторваться на тебе. Который это уже вызов за неделю?

Вот только это обсуждать сейчас не хватало. Когда его ждали там.

— Зато он уничтожил в шредере мое заявление об уходе, — отозвался Сэм.

— Напиши новое.

— Я люблю… — Сэм сглотнул, — свою работу.

Получилось не совсем искренне, и Трот сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

— Что тут любить, старик… ты как? Сегодня опять задерживаешься? Снова этот Смит заставит тебя сесть за отчет? 

— Не знаю, — планы на вечер и впрямь зависели от Смита и его настроения.

— Ты собираешь цифры, рисуешь графики, а он показывает их боссу и получает премии. Тебе не кажется, что тебя используют?

— Мне нужно идти, поговорим позже, Трот.

— Я на твоем месте пожаловался бы в профсоюз.

Сэм побежал наверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Пожаловался бы… Без вазелина. Ну-ну.

У кабинета он остановился, дожидаясь, пока выровняется дыхание. Потом постучал.

— Можно?

— Входи.

Вессон толкнул дверь. Смит был без рубашки. Уже. Сумка Вессона упала на пол.

— Долго же у тебя длится «немедленно», — буркнул босс.

Вессон закрыл дверь. На замок. Только после этого позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Мне посоветовали обратиться в профсоюз, — не обнимая, а вцепляясь в Смита, пробормотал он. — Говорят, босс меня использует. И без вазелина.

— Хорошая идея, попробуем, — пообещал Смит, расстегивая ремень Вессона. — И что же ты ответил?

— Что люблю работу и... черт... рисовать... граффф...

Смит ухмыльнулся. Он тоже любил свою работу… и особенно рисовать графики, вместе с Вессоном.


End file.
